


VANNET://EUROPA

by Z102938475



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny Lore, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Unofficial Grimoire, VanNet - Freeform, Vanguard Network
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z102938475/pseuds/Z102938475
Summary: VanNet/ERPATXTFEED//:GENERALPUBLIC//:LOCAL//:ERPA_PERSONNELPOST 001.00//TIME:0530//: USER:ZAVALATOPIC:GENERALLOG:// I am going to regret this, but it's the best way to collectively gather thoughts on the unconventional ongoings on Europa.The forum is open for discussion on findings from the planet.A reminder that any serious reports must be submitted through the correct channels.-Zavala
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write one collective story so I'm just gonna post my own finding and thoughts here lol. A lot of inspiration comes from The Little Black Book by user occasional_boy_reporter

**VanNet/ERPA  
TXTFEED//:GENERAL  
PUBLIC//:LOCAL/ERPA_PERSONNEL **

POST 001.00//TIME:0530//: USER:ZAVALA   
TOPIC:GENERAL  
LOG:// I am going to regret this, but it's the best way to collectively gather thoughts on the unconventional ongoings on Europa.    
The forum is open for discussion on findings from the planet. 

  
A reminder that any serious reports must be submitted through the correct channels. 

-Zavala

> POST 001.01//TIME:0535//: USER:DEFAULT341  
>  LOG:// Commander Zavala, PLEASE tell me these forums are auto-moderated. 
> 
> POST 001.02//TIME:0536//: USER:DEFAULT138  
>  LOG:// Ass. 
> 
> POST 001.03//TIME:0536//: USER:DEFAULT138  
>  LOG:// Oh my god they aren’t.
> 
> POST 001.04//TIME:0540//: USER:DEFAULT341  
>  LOG:// I REALLY don’t want a repeat of that Introspective topic forum can we please try to keep this purely within regulations and on topic?
> 
> POST 001.05//TIME:0541//: USER:HaSH  
>  LOG:// DF341 got a point, might not be automodded but no doubt VG guys’ll be on here to get info 
> 
> POST 001.06//TIME:0544//: USER:ANG-03  
>  LOG:// Agreed. 
> 
> POST 001.07//TIME:0544//: USER:DEFAULT341  
>  LOG:// Alright
> 
> POST 001.08//TIME:0550//: USER:HAndGun  
>  LOG:// We’re looking at you, Hunters. 
> 
> POST 001.09//TIME:0544//: USER:LOST-247  
>  LOG:// Oh come on, that was ONE TIME. Can’t wait to hear in detail every time a Dreg gets punched and 4-page long paragraphs on a single interesting rock. 
> 
> POST 001.10 //TIME:0545//: USER:DEFAULT138  
>  LOG:// Did Commander not just say to make posts of findings? Sometimes 4 paragraphs ARE needed for phenomenal archaeological finds. Not our fault you have the same level of reading comprehension of a sea anemone. 
> 
> POST 001.11//TIME:0545//: USER:DEFAULT341  
>  LOG:// ON. TOPIC. 


	2. Chapter 2

**VanNet/ERPA**  
**TXTFEED//:GENERAL**  
**PUBLIC//:LOCAL/ERPA_PERSONNEL**  
POST 004.00//TIME:1310//: USER:YOUDONTKNOWME  
TOPIC:STRANGER

LOG//: What’s the Stranger’s deal exactly? Like, whose side is she fighting on?

> POST 004.01//TIME:1318//: USER:JOBLESS2  
>  LOG:// Sorry, you gotta be level 20 to unlock her tragic backstory.   
>    
> 
> 
> POST 004.02//TIME:1320//: USER:YOUDONTKNOWME  
>  LOG:// ???????? What does this mean?   
>    
> 
> 
> POST 004.03//TIME:1323//: USER:DEFAULT65  
>  LOG:// JOBLESS2 actually unhinged. Just know she’s a person of interest to the FWC. Allegedly, she’s notable in nearly all timelines they attempt to interpret.   
>    
> 
> 
> POST 004.04//TIME:1324//: USER:YOUDONTKNOWME  
>  LOG:// FWC sux tho. Wonder what they gotta say about this “Endless fight with Darkness” but their own aligned Guardians have a chance to command it.   
>    
> 
> 
> POST 004.05//TIME:1325//: USER:DEFAULT65  
>  LOG:// You gonna stop using swords because your enemy has a sword too?   
>    
> 
> 
> POST 004.06//TIME:1328//: USER:YOUDONTKNOWME  
>  LOG:// We have guns?? Who brings a sword to a gunfight???  
>    
> 
> 
> POST 004.07//TIME:1340//: USER:DEFAULT65  
>  LOG:// Falling Guillotine.  
>    
> 
> 
> POST 004.07//TIME:1344//: USER:YOUDONTKNOWME  
>  LOG:// Fair enough. 

* * *

**VanNet/ERPA**  
**TXTFEED//:GENERAL**  
**PUBLIC//:LOCAL/ERPA_PERSONNEL**

POST 009.00//TIME:1259//: USER:RM.WRLK  
TOPIC:RESURRECTION

LOG//: Ghost and I didn’t want to test it, but I slipped. Like actually. I broke my neck on ice. The Light doesn’t completely abandon us when we wield its foe. Darkness comes from within, but Light's presence still sits like a coat in my skin. 

Ghosts are our Yang when we’re the Yin. Never been more scared after a resurrection before in my life. 

> POST 009.01//TIME:1302//: USER:hntrlife_05  
>  LOG:// Warlock translator: for don’t worry abt getting murked lol you’ll get resurrected like normal  
>    
> 
> 
> POST 009.02//TIME:1302//: USER:U23059  
>  LOG:// This isn’t the poetry board but damn. Y’all stasis users really were running around thinking you had one go while using it?? That’s brave.   
>    
> 
> 
> POST 009.03//TIME:1304//: USER:RM.WRLK  
>  LOG:// Hush, you. It’s a valid concern!!:emoji-sad_face: 

  
  


* * *

**VanNet/ERPA**  
**TXTFEED//:GENERAL**  
**PUBLIC//:LOCAL/ERPA_PERSONNEL**

POST 016.00//TIME:0229//: USER:N0TP0ETIC  
TOPIC:COPING_MECHANISM

LOG//: The cold should have been biting. The Darkness should have been unbearable to command. It should have been freezing my blood and muscle from either fear or the subzero temperature. It was, at first, but every time the thick and cloying energy ran through me from within, I only felt intoxicating power.  
I feel like I can’t resist the call. When will we know when to stop?

> POST 016.01//TIME:0235//: USER:SHAXX_FAN  
>  LOG:// I was going to make fun of this but..   
>  My Ghost is concerned.   
>  He tries to write off his worries, but y’know, the connection goes deeper than words, and I can feel his fear at the edges of my consciousness. I refuse to let the Darkness drive a wedge between us. I’d stop using it if I could but mastering it is the only way we’re going to beat this. 
> 
>   
>  POST 016.02//TIME:0245//: USER:RM.WRLK  
>  LOG:// There’s no coming back from this. This power is as much a part of us as Voidwalking, or Striking, or Nightstalking. 
> 
>   
>  POST 016.03//TIME:0247//: USER:N0TP0ETIC  
>  LOG:// I know, I’m just scared of losing myself or letting what I want rule my actions 
> 
>   
>  POST 016.04//TIME:0248//: USER:RM.WRLK  
>  LOG:// Don’t let that fear rule your actions. Know what and who you are fighting for, and keep that in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User Roughmagic commented the Glacial Starwort post, and I just went with it, thank you for the post!!

**VanNet/ERPA  
** **TXTFEED//:GENERAL  
** **PUBLIC//:LOCAL/ERPA_PERSONNEL**

POST 017.00//TIME:0235//: USER:US3R  
TOPIC:THOUGHTS  
  
LOG:// Traveler-Spawn. I don’t know why that nickname makes my skin crawl.   
We received the Light as a gift, as a savior from Death’s gentle hold time and time again. While we are forged in Light, it doesn’t come _from_ us, our Ghosts are the funnel. Without our Ghosts we can’t wield Light. We can’t generate it ourselves, and there are places the Light can’t touch.   
This Darkness comes from within us, I can use it without the Shard. How long has it been there? Since our stint on the moon? Something the Ziggurat planted when we first went? I guess that saying does ring true; The strongest beams of Light can create the Darkest shadows. 

> POST 018.02//TIME:0253//: USER:US3R  
> LOG:// No responses needed. Everyone’s thinking about it.   
>   
> 

* * *

**VanNet/ERPA  
** **TXTFEED//:GENERAL  
** **PUBLIC//:LOCAL/ERPA_PERSONNEL**

POST 018.00//TIME:1229//: USER:TrueBeleafer  
TOPIC:GLACIAL_STARWORT  
  
LOG//: Has anyone else been finding tonnes of those little plants in the jars?? I'm not clever enough to do Real Xenobotany but I can't help but be really curious about what it's for or where it came from.... what do you all think?

> POST 018.02//TIME:1238//: USER:SilkDive  
> LOG:// I can answer this! The containers came from the planet’s original colony, Eventide! <3
> 
> POST 018.03//TIME:1240//: USER:SAI.EREZA  
> LOG:// They’re one of the few plants local to Europa, but have a hard time growing with the bad conditions. Seems the colonists were nice enough to try and incubate them in containers during the harshest months. But they're also contained because they're highly radiated. As for how they got scattered around? No idea
> 
> POST 018.04//TIME:1244//: USER:ROOKIEE  
> LOG:// …………………  
> I want to eat one.
> 
> POST 018.04//TIME:1245//: USER:Real656  
> LOG:// No no no
> 
> POST 018.04//TIME:1245//: USER:SAI.EREZA  
> LOG:// Please… Just don’t.
> 
> POST 018.04//TIME:1245//: USER:BZ00Z  
> LOG:// RECORD IT FOR SCIENCE
> 
> POST 018.04//TIME:1248//: USER:SAI.EREZA  
> LOG:// You do know the entire planet is radioactive, yeah?  
> Like Jovian’s magnetospheric radiation belt is intense enough to affect this moon since it doesn’t have that great of an atmosphere. Why else do you think the snow nearly glows??  
> IT'S ALL RADIATED. DON’T TAKE OFF YOUR HELMET AROUND GLACIAL STARWORT. DEATH BY RADIATION IS NOT FUN.  
> THANKS, JUPITER.

**Author's Note:**

> Got topics/ideas you wanna see? HMU


End file.
